Iron Man Armor: Mark VII
The Mark VII of the Iron Man armor can be locked inside a jet-pack like carrier. It can then be deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S and sent to the user. It uses scanners to find special bracelets and then clings onto them as it builds around the users body. The suit has the circular shape on the chest rather than the triangle one used on Mark VI. This armor was used in one of Earth's biggest battles, the Battle of New York. History After the Iron Man Armor: Mark VI was heavily damaged, Tony went back to Stark Tower to get the seventh armor. When he arrived, he saw Loki in his place and distracted him while telling J.A.R.V.I.S. to deploy the Mark VII. Later, when Loki grabbed and threw Stark out of the window after his failure to turn him into his slave, the Mark VII pod suddenly came through the wall, knocked the god of mischief and proceeded to be suited up by Stark while falling. The armor was immediatly put to the test against the Chitauri and held off a large number and destracted a Leviathan before the rest of the team arrived. It demonstrated its considerable arsenal, which even for Iron Man armors would be considered overkill. Stark used it to hold air superiority over the Chitauri. After destroying a second Leviathan the Mark VII was sent tumbling to the floor. The World Security Council eventually launched a nuke to contain the invaders, unerved by the fact that said bomb would destroy New York. Fury contacted Stark to intercept the missile. Pushing all the Mark VII's power into its flight capabilities he intercepted the missile and flew it into the wormhole. However in space the Mark VII lost power and fell back into the wormhole's gravity field to Earth. The Mark VII was heavily damaged by the battle. It was eventually repaired of damages and continued to be used as Stark's "default" armor despite the creation of the Iron Legion. During the attack on Stark's mansion the Mark VII self destructed with its predecessors to prevent it technology from being controlled by the Mandarin. It's helmet survived and was used to relay a message to Pepper that Tony still lived. It was replaced by the Mark XLII as Stark's main armor. Abilities The Mark VII was the most powerful Iron Man armor ever created, superior to even the Mark VI in every way. It is the combination of various technologies used in earlier models. Like the Mark V, when not in used, it is a large pod. But by using two special bracelets he created and an laser identification system within the pod. When recognized the two bracelets, the armor wraps around him without the special need of his gantry system. The armor is a vast improvement in every way. Like earlier models, the suit increases Stark's physical abilities to superhuman levels. In addition, the armor has improved weapons than previous models. The repulsors are much powerful than ever before. In addition, the missile weapon systems in this armor is much improved with missiles within the shoulders, in his armored knee pads and still has a laser guided missile launcher in his right arm. Also, the laser system in this model is improved better than in the Mark VI. While in the Mark VI, the laser could be used for one time and one time only, in the Mark VII, the laser system can be used for continuously use as it feeds directly from the arc reactor. Most of all, the flight system of the armor have been vastly improved. In addition to the usual places (in his feet and hands), there are additional repulsors systems in his calves and most notably, an ejectable jet pack in his back for improved flight and allowing Stark to use his palm-mounted repulsors while flying. While the suit is a vast improvement over earlier models, it still has one weakness: it is not capable of deep space travel, as when Tony crossed the portal to deliver the missile meant to destroy New York to the Chitauri mothership, his systems shut down and he fell back to Earth. Despite all of its succesors it is still the most powerful overall armor. Gallery ''The Avengers'' Iron-Man-launches-himself-at-Lokis-hovering-ship_gallery_primary.jpg TheAvengers IronMan.jpg Category:Iron Man Armors Category:The Avengers Items